


[Podfic] Into Something Good

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE 2017 [34]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Escort Service, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Enjolras, in need of a date for a benefit, follows Courfeyrac's advice and calls an escort service. R turns out to be the perfect date, even if he's absolutely nothing Enjolras was expecting.Although that may be because he isn't actually an escort.





	[Podfic] Into Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into Something Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387789) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Into Something Good: 1:22:37 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Into%20Something%20Good.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Into%20Something%20Good.mp3) | **Size:** 76 MB | **Duration:** 1:22:37 
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Into%20Something%20Good.m4b) | **Size:** 39 MB | **Duration:** 1:22:37 

  
---|---


End file.
